


Cake Shop

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Picture Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Shop

John smiles as he watches Katie shop, he's never really minded when she drags him off to do a little shopping. The two of them are smiling as they shop, although John laughs a little when Katie moves to gaze into the window of a cake shop. 

"Oh John... look at them."

"They are rather beautiful...."

"Should we get one..."

"Which one would you pick?"

"Probably the one with the most fruit..."

"Even when you cheat, you still love fruit.."

"Well, there's no point in cheating if we won't enjoy it..."

John smiles. 

"Well, go on then..."


End file.
